


thank you for helping.

by woobff



Series: someone help me [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: that comment alone made everyone roar in ' aww ' as they lunged forward to pinch wooyoung's cheeks, and the boy could only giggle and smile.he's gonna be okay. he has help.or,a month into recovery, there's a downfall but nothing ateez couldn't handle.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Everyone
Series: someone help me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536179
Kudos: 103





	thank you for helping.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is purely self indugent, i wanted some sort of closure so i had this written and it isn't beta read ohoho so enjoy reading! 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated too hehe <3

it was currently six in the morning, and wooyoung was pretty much awake as he stay seated in the chair allowing the make up staff to start applying powder on his face. 

the rest of the members were still half awake, as they lay on the couch, waiting for their turn to be called. 

" wooyoung-_ah_, can you close your eyes for awhile? " the make up _noona_ asked, gently patting his shoulder to get his attention. 

doing as so, he felt the gentle dab of the powder cushion on his eyelids before opening them few seconds after. 

" how're you feeling? you're pouting way too much, it's affecting my heart, " she asked, tone playful to try to cheer up the younger boy. 

and wooyoung could only afford a little chuckle before replying with " _aigu noona, stop it_ " .

hongjoong watched the interaction from a far, a smile slowly forming on his face as he felt his heart surged seeing his _dongsaeng's_ mood being lighten up. 

ever since the incident that happen almost a month ago, the KQ family has been working together in ensuring wooyoung feels better, even if its by a _0.01%._

the manager has informed the ceo, of course with the permision of the boy, before he gives a brief explanation to every staffs that were working for them. 

be it from the choreographer to make up staffs, and everyone vowed to keep an eye to the idol but not overdoing it. 

from then on, everyone could be seen trying to cheer the boy up when he shows the smallest sign of falling back into an episode. 

" hey buddy, do you wanna follow me get drinks for the members? " hongjoong asked, once he sees wooyoung done with the make up. 

getting a nod as an answer, the older gently interlaces their hand together before walking towards the hallway. 

" okay cut! you guys did great, have a rest! " the camera director yells, signalling the end of rehearsal as he looks through the monitor once more. 

ateez bows before jogging down the stage, letting the backstage staffs adjust any loose wires of their mic. 

wooyoung was too busy laughing over something jongho had said that he completely missed the wall infront of him, making him bump face first. 

" _ow_, ow ow, " 

" oh my god woo _hyung_! " the youngest panicks, pulling the older back to examine his forehead, wincing when he sees a blue bruise forming. 

bringing him into the waiting room, he called for the oldest to get a first aid kit before urging wooyoung to sit on the couch. 

" oh god, there's a cut too, " seonghwa mutters pitifully, as he opens the box to tear open a packet of antiseptic wipes. 

gently dabbing on the cut to remove the small beads of blood, he calls for the make up staffs to help in touching up after he's done. 

" you okay woo? feel dizzy? " san asked as he pass him a bottle of water for him to drink up. 

all he got was a shake of the boy's head before he's rushed to the make up station. 

and the last thing he heard was the light whisper of ' _this is gonna ruin the group's visuals, right noona?_ '

two hours later, the group of eight was gathered in a circle, sitting cross legged with their own box of lunch infront. they had another three hours before the official live streamed performance so they took their time eating lunch. 

san had mingi in a chokehold when wooyoung suddenly dropped his chopsticks in favor of pressing his palm to his forehead. 

" _hyung_, you okay? " jongho being the nearest asked, placing down his utensils before holding the older's hand. 

" y-yeah? it's just throbbing, " came the pained reply but all of them knew he was lying. 

" i think you need to get some rest before the performance. i'll go get some painkillers, yunho and jongho, help him to the couch, " hongjoong orders out, as he closed the lid to his food. 

the two men abided, gently pulling up wooyoung to a standing position before guiding him to lay on the couch, seonghwa's jacket serving as a makeshift pillow. 

as the leader was out with the manager to get the medications, the rest of the continued on with their lunch, san staying close by to hold wooyoung's hand as comfort. 

" i know that you're beating yourself up, so _stop it,_ " san whispers as he stroke the boy's hand. 

" san- " 

" you're not at fault and you're not ruining our group's visual wooyoung_-ie_, remember that, " he adds on and finalises with a kiss to the younger's bruise, earning himself a small giggle. 

he took that as a win, he promised to never let wooyoung beat himself up. 

when wooyoung has finally took the painkillers and was already fifteen minutes into la la land, hongjoong gathers the rest of the members for a small meeting. 

" do you guys want chicken for dinner? " he says as a start, earning an excited yelp from yeosang. 

" i take that as a yes, " he chuckles, 

" anyways i just wanted to tell you to keep an eye out for wooyoung today. i know we promised him to not do meetings behind him but i think this is needed, " he adds on, everyone nodded in agreement. 

the screams from the crowd and the start of their fanchants _sets_ the adrenaline run high in every members. singing out lines and belting out notes, the live performance ended within a blink of an eye. 

once the cue was given, ateez bowed to their fans as a form of thanks, waving and shooting heart fingers, they finally got down the stage and have their mics removed. 

in the midst of chaos between the exchanging of acts and staffs trying to keep away the mics and wires properly, wooyoung was nowhere to be found. 

" hey, have you seen woo? " mingi asked, eyebrows furrowed as he couldnt see the blonde mop of hair anywhere. 

the sentence itself stopped the chatters between jongho and san, pulling the attention of the two oldest from fussing over yeosang and yunho. 

" _what_? " 

" woo. he's missing. _he's not here,_ " mingi repeated, as he passed the in ear to one of the staffs. 

" oh god, " 

" no no, what do you _mean_\- hey, excuse me, have you seen wooyoung? " seonghwa asked the nearby staff who was busy removing yeosang's mics. 

" i think i saw him going that way, " pointing to the left, " said something about having to be somehwere else, " he adds on, before walking away with a box full of their mics.

hongjoong had to snap himself out from his mind that was _playing scenarios_, to get themselves out from the backstage to avoid blocking the other artists. 

once in their waiting room, he instructed the rest to get changed up and cleaned up, before pulling seonghwa out to the direction wooyoung went. 

" you don't think? " 

" he would never, joong, c'mon " 

jogging up the stairways, he pushed open the door that was left ajar a little, sighing a release when he sees wooyoung hugging himself at one corner of the roof. 

once seonghwa closed the door gently, the two of them slowly strided to the boy, not wanting to scare him. 

" woo? " 

" _hyung_, " and that all was heard before a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist, face hidden in the crook of his neck as sobs erupted. 

the leader looked conflicted and confused as he rubs circles on the boy's back, earning the same expressions from the oldest. 

they stayed in that positions in what could've felt like hours but in reality it were probably minutes. 

" what happened? " seonghwa asked once the crying has subsided and all was left was the sound of sniffles. 

" tripped a few times, ankle hurts, my head is pounding and the voices- _hyung_, it's getting too much, " wooyoung whimpers, nose scrunched in pain. 

" alright, let's get it treated then okay woo_-ie_? then we'll talk over tubs of chicken, does that sounds like a plan? " hongjoong suggested, looking down to observe the face of his member. 

" yeah, sounds like a plan. you're the best hyung, " came the muffled reply and both of the oldest couldn't help but let out a chuckle before ruffling the boy's hair. 

after getting wooyoung changed from the stage outfits to one of yunho's hoodie and mingi's pants, he was brought to the clinic to get his ankle and head checked. 

as hongjoong took the prescribed medications from the pharmacy, wooyoung was leaning his head against jongho's shoulder as the rest of them waited in the car. 

looking out the window and admiring the moon light casting over the trees and them, he basks in the light squeezes in his hand. 

" okay, let's get back home, manager-nim has already ordered food delivery, " the leader says as he enters the car, making everyone shout in excitement. 

once homed, and after bidding farewell to their manager, yunho helped wooyoung to sit on the couch while the others kept their belongings and start pulling out the food to the living room. 

turning out the television, they dived into their late dinner as conversations were being exchanged. 

half an hour into dinner, wooyoung cleared his throat to get his member's attentions. 

" c-can i talk about just now? " he whispers, suddenly afraid of their reactions. 

" of course you can woo, " san encourages, patting his thigh gently. 

" i- uhm, i just h-have - " 

" do you want me to help? " hongjoong offers from his spot next to san. 

" yeah, yes _please_, " wooyoung sighs as he leans his weight onto san. 

" as you guys know, wooyoung has had two injuries today in which kind of triggered, " he paused, _looking over_ to the younger for confirmation before continuing, " his inner thoughts that's why he disappeared just now, " 

as the leader finalises his sentence, san took wooyoung's hand, covering his with his own, squeezing it lightly. 

" you're _strong_ for battling it today woo, " he starts, " thank you for pulling through this long day, " 

" san's right. i know you weren't feeling okay today but _thank you_ for still trying your best, " seonghwa added, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss to the boy's head. 

" thank you for laughing along to my lame jokes, hyung. _you're the best_, the other hyungs suck, " jongho joked earning playful punches to his shoulder and giggles from wooyoung. 

" yah, jongho you better sleep with your eyes open tonight, " yeosang said with mock ferocity making the boy in hold doubling in laughter. 

" you're so cute when you're laughing woo, like a small baby, " yunho muses, teeth appearing behind his wide smile. 

that comment alone made everyone roar in ' aww ' as they lunged forward to pinch wooyoung's cheeks, and the boy could only giggle and smile. 

_he's gonna be okay. he has help. _


End file.
